All We'd Ever Need
by MessOfADreamer4
Summary: Songfic using Lady Antebellum's "All We'd Ever Need" - Robin realizes he loves Regina and goes after her but is it too late? AU OutlawQueen


**I had my iPod on shuffle one day and this song began to play and it just clicked, this could be about Regina & Robin. The lyrics just fit so well for a possible situation after Marian returns. It actually made me quite sad once I made the connection, it's kind of depressing but fear not this fic ends on a more positive note! I hope you guys like it, it's my first song fic so hopefully it's alright! The song that inspired me is called "All We'd Ever Need" by Lady Antebellum, I love it and I hope you guys go listen to it :)**

**Edit: I've been informed that we are not allowed to put lyrics into stories, I'm sorry I didn't know. I removed them but I hope you guys still look it up, the lyrics are great :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything characters & song alike. **

* * *

**All We'd Ever Need**

She wasn't happy, fake smiles were all she could give. Even then only for Henry, only just for him to see that she's okay. But even that's a lie she's not okay, not even close. She was broken, her heart shattered the day Marian had returned and not a piece has been repaired. Not a single one because he didn't come after her and nor would he. He had gotten his first love back; there was no reason for him to pick her even if she'd foolishly hoped he would. This is why she was staring at the hair pin on her dresser, just one prick and all her pain would be gone. She could forget. But she hadn't done it yet, one person kept her from eternal sleep, Henry. Could she do that to him? He would be in fine hands, he had a family. Something she envied, she had no blood relatives left something Rumpelstilskin had made sure of. Henry would miss her she knew, but she couldn't continue living like this. She didn't want to cry anymore, she was just too tired. It was time for her to bow out gracefully, before she ruined anymore lives. She took a breath and slowly brought the pin to her finger, it was time. If only he had chosen her…

* * *

All of the merry men had been overjoyed when Marian had returned, they had always loved her. But he couldn't anymore. He tried to make it work, tried to be happy his Marian had returned but he wasn't and no one knew that. He smiled, kissed her on the cheek or forehead but he didn't kiss her on the lips or hold her hand. No, he couldn't not when it felt like he was betraying Regina every time he so much as looked at Marian. He was in love with Regina, that was clear now but was he too late? He sat on their log, the one he found her at reading a letter that was about her sister. It was their spot and even now he could feel her presence, even if had been weeks since she'd been there. He recalled the night Regina had told him about his lion tattoo, how they were soul mates. He thought about it often and knew that would never change but he also knew he had broken her. He could tell her smiles were fake, just as his were and he hated himself for not chasing after her sooner. For not telling her everything he's wanted to say since that godforsaken night. It was up to him to make things right and it was about time he started fixing this mess. He stood up from their log and that's when he felt it. A knife piercing his heart like it was ripping half of it away. It was Regina. Something was happening to her and he couldn't lose her. Not now, not when he was about to make things right. He got up to his feet and began following his heart; it was about time that he did.

* * *

He will be happy she kept telling herself, that's why she had to do this. It hurt her too much to see him with her, to be happy with her but that's all she ever wanted for him. She just thought it would be with her but it seemed life had other plans. Perhaps she should have gone after him, to convince him they belonged together but she wasn't that cruel. She couldn't tear his family apart, not a second time. Rumpelstiltskin had been right, she was a villain and villains didn't get happy endings. She felt the pin prick her finger as it drew some blood and the world slowly disappeared around her. The last thing she heard was someone calling her name as she collapsed on the floor.

* * *

His heart had led him to her vault and he ran inside, clutching his heart as the pain began to subside. "Regina, no!" he called out as he found her body lying lifeless on the cold stone floor. He couldn't lose her, not now. He shook her calling out her name over and over again but she wasn't waking up. Tears began falling from his eyes as he tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. "I love you Regina, I love you so much. And I, I should have told you sooner but I didn't. I was an idiot; I should have never let you go. Please come back to me, I love you." He cupped her cheek and touched his lips to hers like he's been wanting to for weeks. A wave of magic swept through the room upon the contact and Regina gasped for breath, her curse was broken.

* * *

Regina suddenly felt her eyes open and she gasped for breath, this wasn't supposed to happen. Then she saw his face hanging over hers and she realized he had woken her with truelove's kiss.

"Robin?" she asked, eyeing the man beside her.

"You're okay!" He took her in his arms and held onto her as if he would never let her go again.

"You, you woke me?" She asked. They couldn't be true love could they?

"Yes, I love you Regina and I wish I came to that realization sooner. I could never live in a world without you," He smiled; yes this was the women he belonged with.

"I love you too," Her eyes were full of tears now, this time however they were of happiness. She couldn't believe it, he had chosen her. He leaned in a captured her lips with his again and kissed her with all that he had. In that moment he felt his heart become whole again and so did she. For each other was all they'd ever need.


End file.
